


Two Warm Bodies on a Cold Morning

by BrittleDame



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply in Love Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eita is smitten with Kenjirou, Kenjirou is a struggling med student, M/M, Post-Timeskip, falling asleep in the arms of someone you love, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittleDame/pseuds/BrittleDame
Summary: All Eita wants to do on a cold Sunday morning is curl up in bed with his cute boyfriend, unfortunately work drags him away for most of the morning.Eita is pleasantly surprised to find their only free day together isn’t completely ruined, when he finds the usually early riser Kenjirou still asleep in bed after a tough week.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply in Love Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Two Warm Bodies on a Cold Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling in need of some soft Semishira and a really cuddly Shirabu and so here we are

To Eita, Sundays were the most anticipated day of the week, after all it was the only day he was guaranteed to see Kenjirou out of his sterile scrubs and cosied up in some lounge clothes. While yes, they did spend their only free day together completing household chores that have been placed on the back burner for longer than considered normal, it was still a day spent together in each other’s presence, nonetheless. Chores seemed to slip through their collective hands when Kenjirou was being run ragged by his professors and Eita was kept busy by incompetent co-workers and his side-gig as a musician.

Eita supposes it could be considered partially his fault that he had to begrudgingly leave their warm shared bed so early on a Sunday, only because he put too much faith into his inept co-workers. A short phone call both ripped away Eita’s fantasy of waking up to the beautiful sight of a slowly wakening Kenjirou and his hope of getting up at a decent hour instead of at the ass-crack of dawn.

The call came from said incompetent co-worker misfiling some very important paperwork, the guy sounded close to tears when he hurriedly explained his conundrum. It was an easy fix, really – all one had to do was log onto the main admin server, rescind the application, and delete the form’s submission. Super easy, but the guy had neither the authorisation to log onto that server, nor the ability to locate his head from his ass, so Eita was called in with the high hopes of fixing his fuck-up.

Considering that he’s rather well known for being quite impetuous when it comes to dealing with other’s incompetence, which occurs more often than he’d like to admit, they still sought him out for assistance. His amiable nature must’ve trumped whatever reservations they held for him when he initially joined, as they started to seek him out to fix whatever new fuck-up they had managed.

Honestly at this point, Eita can no longer be surprised that he was called in at this ungodly hour. Kenjirou had teased him a few times for being a push-over when it comes to people pleading, but he couldn’t in good nature turn someone away when he knew he could help them out.

“At least I got out of my shift next Saturday morning from helping out.” Eita mumbled under his breath, three hours later, shucking off his heavy coat and hanging it up neatly. God forbid Kenjirou catching him leaving his shit sprawled around the entryway again.

Wincing, Eita recalls how livid Kenjirou was that day, his already horrific day at his hospital internship turned him volatile by the time he got home, leading to some innocuous clothing articles not neatly placed away causing him to blow up on Eita. That had been a fun day, but the make-up sex was absolutely worth the loud – and mostly one-sided – argument.

 _‘Speaking of Kenjirou…’_ Eita surveys the open-plan apartment, not finding Kenjirou in his usual nook near the window, curled up around his second cup of coffee for the morning. Humming, Eita checks the time and confirms that it is indeed 11 am and Kenjirou is not in the living room or kitchen, thus has most likely already set off for grocery shopping without telling him.

Feeling slightly disheartened at having to spend what was left of this cold and miserable Sunday morning without his bitter as black coffee boyfriend to snuggle up with. Eita supposed he could just go back to bed to catch some of his lost sleep before Kenjirou pushed him out of bed. Sighing, Eita set off to the bedroom, thoughts of what he needed to clean or wash later-on occupying him.

Opening the bedroom door, Eita starts stripping down before realising something odd. The blinds were still closed, leaving Eita standing in almost complete darkness, with only a few rays of soft sunlight filtering through the gaps.

Usually one of the first things Kenjirou does when he gets up is open the blinds, and he was always a stickler for routine. Weird, but maybe Kenjirou thought that it was a little too cold to open the blinds just yet? Who knows what goes on in his boyfriend’s frightening intelligent mind.

Shrugging to himself, Eita doesn’t even bother putting on a sleep shirt, it’d be warm under the blanket anyway, so instead he steps into his lounge pants and climbs into bed.

The bed was the next peculiarity Eita encounters for that eventful morning, and he was weary of he may just find. This time, the anomaly was a large lump in the sheets, as if Kenjirou had left the bed in the rush or something, which again, is quite out of character for him. Or it could be Eita’s dirty laundry for the week that he failed to do yesterday, that Kenjirou placed there as a reminder, which was quite likely knowing how petty the pretty bastard can be.

Fighting a losing battle with fatigue, Eita flops back onto the bed and tries to ignore how shit his morning has turned out to be. It seems that Eita can’t catch a break as his arm smacks into something hard on his way down, a whimper rising up out of the sheets. Bewildered, Eita lifts the quilt, only to find his adorable boyfriend curled up into a fetal position, as if trying to conserve heat. Knowing the male’s bad blood circulation, it was very likely that when his heat source in the shape of Eita had left, he had curled up to keep as warm as possible. Eita’s chest constricts at the thought of his precious boyfriend being cold without him to cuddle up to, not that the obstinate copper-haired brat would admit it.

A beam of warm light falls just short of Kenjirou’s now exposed head, illuminating the normally cinnamon coloured locks golden and providing Eita some light to admire his captivating boyfriend in. Uneven fringe, still in the same style since high school, spread across his forehead, with the longer pieces tickling his cute slightly upturned nose. The freckles that were almost invisible in the harsh daylight were more notable in this faint light and up close, Eita was sorely tempted to kiss every single one of them.

Amused, Eita spots the younger cuddled up to the stuffed rabbit Eita had gifted to the then recalcitrant male on his birthday, during their first year of dating. The ash-haired male vividly recalls the gorgeous pink blush that coated the shorter’s cheeks as Eita handed over the gift, Kenjirou looked shocked at the somewhat childish gift. “ _It has your colours. Besides, don’t even try to act like you still don’t like bunnies.”_ Eita had justified. Kenjirou had just puffed out his cheeks and acted petulantly in response before giving Eita a quick peck and a quiet: “ _Thank you, I love it.”_

The idea of waking the slumbering male didn’t cross Eita’s wondering mind once. Kenjirou was a devoted and diligent student, throwing himself into his fifth year of med school with vigour that Eita hadn’t seen since Kenjirou’s third year, when he had faced Karasuno off in the Spring Interhigh Miyagi Tokyo Prefectural Qualifier tournament. Kenjirou was very serious about his studies, researching during his lunch and sparing any moment he can completing tedious assignments and compiling notes from his shadowing days at the local hospital; Eita couldn’t help but admire his hard-working boyfriend, he was going to make a great doctor one day soon.

Besides, Kenjirou was always cutest when he was asleep, lax face looking cherubic – gone were the years med school had added onto his wane expression. Reaching out, Eita strokes a calloused thumb over the apple of soundly sleeping male’s cheek, relishing in the smoothness of the skin and the warmth it radiated. Moving down, Eita’s thumb now strokes his chapped plump lips, remembering each and every kiss he’s stolen from them. Their first kiss predominates his thoughts now, a flush burning high and bright on his cheeks as Eita remembers their first kiss.

It was during Kenjirou’s final year as a high school student whilst Eita had just started his (unknowingly long) journey into the big world of a civil servant career, all the while balancing the few minor gigs his ragtag band could land in the local bars. Eita honestly hadn’t expected to keep in contact with the younger once he graduated, so he was pleasantly surprised when the independent Shirabu Kenjirou messages him for help with his serves and in giving pep talks to the younger years.

By that point, Eita was well and truly over their somewhat petty rivalry that was mostly fuelled by sharps barbs thrown at each other and fake niceties. He met up with the third year at an open court in a park and it was all down-hill – no _,_ it was definitely all _up-hill_ – from there. An offer to grab coffee together slowly morphed into mindlessly walking around the park and looking at the seasonal flowers hand-in-hand, which ultimately ended in their first kiss under a million twinkling stars in a low-lit area of that very same park.

The kiss itself felt like a thousand fireworks lit up the sky and the stars themselves rejoiced at the two stubborn males finally admitting their more-than platonic feelings for one another. That memory has a very special place in Eita’s heart, only pulling it out to cheer him up on his darkest days.

That park saw many of the couple’s firsts, except for a few of the more explicit ones, Eita blushes at the unbidden thought of _that_ first. Eita knows that the park will also get to watch Eita propose to the love of his life one of these days. There was no rush, they were both more than content with the leisurely pace of their relationship.

Eita’s loving touches pause as Kenjirou stirs, scrunching his face up at the tickling sensations of the former’s gentle strokes. Eita stifles a chuckle as Kenjirou gives a low moan and rolls onto his stomach, effectively squashing the poor bunny plush. He hopes he didn’t accidentally wake him up, Kenjirou needed all the sleep he could get after the week he’s had.

Rolling onto his back, Eita keeps his eyes trained on Shirabu’s thankfully closed eyes, giving him some space.

While it was weird for Kenjirou to sleep in so late on one of the only days of the week that he can properly focus on tasks outside of course-work, he’s had one of the roughest weeks Eita had the misfortune to witness. The poor guy was drowning under all the work piled onto him by the university, as he nears the end of his degree and close to officially starting in a hospital, the pace has picked up considerably. This week alone Kenjirou had two practical exams, a journal club paper to present and a final group project due. On the sidelines, Eita worriedly watched as Kenjirou spent many late and sleepless nights this week hunched over his desk, fingers flying across the keyboard, cute round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, as he rushed to meet his unforgiving deadlines.

Kenjirou’s eyebrows furrow in his sleep, the bunny plush is abandoned as he knocks it away from flinging an arm over his eyes, trying to block out the sunlight that has moved onto his face. Kenjirou kicks out his legs once, twice, before he lowers his arm, slowly and grumpily waking up.

“Stop staring at me, you creep.” Kenjirou says aloud, not even opening his eyes, shattering the tranquil ambiance.

Eita startles at his deep sleep-ridden voice, turning onto his side to directly face the slowly wakening angel lying in his bed.

“You’re so not cute when you wake up, Kenji.” Eita teases. Kenjirou’s forehead creases as he somehow manages to scowl at Eita with closed eyes. Moments later, his face smooths out alongside his breathing, obviously pulled back under by the tenacious grip only a lack of sleep can bring about.

Assuming Kenjirou fell back asleep, Eita goes to move out of the bed. While he could absolutely spend all day staring at a sleeping Kenjirou, taking note of every small, faint freckle and imperfection that kissed his cheeks, Eita deduced there was no point delaying the chores any more than he had already.

A warm hand shoots out of the comfort of the quilt and grasps Eita’s wrist, insistently tugging the taller back into bed. Forgetting the former starting setter’s strength, Eita yelped as Kenjirou quite literally dragged him back into bed by the wrist and angrily throws the quilt over their bodies.

“Don’t go. Sleep.” Kenjirou makes it even harder to Eita to resist him, curling into Eita’s chest, soaking up his heat like the cold-blooded reptile he may just be. Even when asleep, Kenjirou’s body gravitates towards Eita’s body, soaking up the heat he puts out like a human furnace. Eita never had the heart to not wrap his arms around his handsome and wildly intelligent boyfriend and give him a squeeze.

“Alright, alright, I’m not leaving, ” Eita mumbles into Kenjirou’s soft hair, “but as soon as we wake up, we really gotta do some laundry and sort the fridge out.”

Kenjirou’s lips moved against Eita’s bare chest as he mumbled something unintelligible. It was all Eita got before Kenjirou was once again asleep, hopefully submerged in a dream where assignments and work didn’t get between them spending quality time together, instead of quick greetings and rushed kisses.

Smiling to himself, Eita makes himself comfortable in the position he found himself in. Threading his fingers into short honey-blond hair and weaving their legs together, the newfound connections pulling them close enough to both look and feel like one entity of love.

Eita doesn’t exactly recall how long it took him to nod off with Kenjirou bundled up in his arms, head resting over his beating heart; the last thing he remembers of that cold Sunday morning was disjointed and flittering thoughts of joy, warmth, and most importantly, of _Kenjirou_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to test myself and see how many times I could write Eita referring to Shirabu as his boyfriend before getting tired of it, turns out I never got sick of it ahaha  
> Fun fact: ‘The Longest Time’ by Billy Joel is what made me write and finish this fic in a night.


End file.
